Mistakes
by Pinkdroid
Summary: <html><head></head>His first mistake was walking straight into the middle of a gang war while on an undercover, Separatist mission. His second mistake - running into Ahsoka Tano. His third mistake...falling in love. Lux/Ahsoka.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I had written a Lux/Ahsoka oneshot a little bit ago, and some reviewers told me that I should expand it into a story. This is a Lux/Ahsoka story, but is not directly related to the oneshot...However, this is my first real story, since I normally do oneshots. Since this is my first story, it is sort of an experiment. I would like to see what my readers think of the story first before I continue...SO, if you read this first chapter please do a review if you can because I'd love to know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

**Summary:** After his mother's death, Lux Bonteri is hired by Count Dooku as a Separatist Agent. Dropped off in the underworld of Coruscant, his mission is to infiltrate the heart of the Republic and feed their plans to the Separatists. What he doesn't count on is running into Ahsoka Tano...With his identity exposed, and his plans compromised, Lux's mission becomes even more dangerous than before.

Lux carefully moved the hood of his dark brown cloak over his head, concealing his identity from those around him. He doubted that anyone would recognize him as anything other than a simple passerby on the streets, but as the son of a former Separatist senator, you never could be too sure. He was, after all, walking the streets of the unofficial "Republic capital" of the galaxy, or Triple Zero, as he had been told during his mission briefing. That meant sharing space with Senators, Republic troopers, Jedi and any other prominent members of the Republic that could be roaming the city just as he was now. And he _hated it._ The very thought of having to even breathe the air on a Republic-controlled planet, made him sick. It took everything he had not to run through the streets like a mad man destroying every piece of Republic property he could. Even the name brought chills down his spine. The Republic meant _death_. Death to those that opposed them, innocent or not, and in Lux's case - family or not, his mother was targeted by the Republic to die, just like his father. And now Lux was an orphan, a Republic orphan. That's what he called himself in secret. He was an orphan to the Republic, and he would remain that way forever. Nothing would ever fill the hole blasted in his heart when Count Dooku himself told Lux the news of his mother's death. And every day he felt that pain as the realization of his loss became clearer and more vivid. And even now, he still feels that pain.

Navigating the Coruscant underworld was difficult, even for the most map-savvy of people. Lux had only been to Coruscant a few times before the war as a young boy, but as they were mostly political trips with his mother, they were normally in the Senate District of the city. Never before had he been to such a disgusting, fodder-ridden place. He'd heard stories of the crime that went on down here, but never did he think it would look like this. It was definitely new territory to him, in comparison to his cozy life as a Senator's boy. Before his mother's death, his past life consisted of days wasted on things that didn't seem to matter, such as escorting his mother to Senate dinners, galas, meetings and many other political events that were of little interest to him. But here in the underworld, staying alive and out of trouble was the top concern. Gangs controlled most of the area, and few travelled the streets alone. Of course, it would have been nice if he had been dropped off on some of the higher levels, but if he wanted to go in unnoticed, the lower the level, the better.

Quickly, Lux turned into a dark alley and took out his holoprojector. At the click of a button, a basic map of Coruscant hovered over his hand, illuminated in blue light. Rotating the map with the device, his eyes went over the blinking red circle that showed his current position. The only problem was, he didn't know where to go next. He had been given a basic map, so that on the occasion that he'd be caught, the map wouldn't show any proof of his mission or plans. This made the map useless in navigating the undercity, as all the secret passageways and back alleys were not shown. The map of Coruscant disappeared into a pocket of Lux's cloak, and he was back on the main streets again. Looks like he would need to ask for directions, or be forced to figure a way out himself, and he did not want to be there much longer.

Lux kept a good, steady pace while walking, not too slow, but not fast enough for anyone to notice him. There were few people out and about at this time; most were either asleep or elsewhere. It was always dark in the underworld, the upper levels of the city had blocked most of the light out, but people still slept, and Lux assumed that this was their equivalent to nighttime. The people he did see on the streets were slimy creatures. Few humans dwelled on this level. It was mostly beggars, drug dealers, and the occasional alien lurking in the dark. It was a scary sight, but Lux wasn't one to be chased off by a couple of creeps, at least _now_ he wasn't. Yes, the old Lux might have forfeited the mission and run off to a safer place. But this was the new and improved Lux, the strong and brave Separatist agent.

Coming to a dead end in the street, Lux stopped and surveyed his surroundings. Across from him, were two Rodians talking and carrying crates into a barely-there doorway. Fixing his posture to make himself seem tougher, Lux walked towards the two aliens with the intent on getting directions, if they weren't already too drunk to answer him. As Lux moved closer to them, the Rodians stopped talking, and in one synchronized motion, turned with their blasters pointed straight at Lux. They weren't staring at Lux however, and after a second of noticing this, Lux turned around as well. Standing about ten feet away from him was a diverse group of aliens, all with their blasters also pointed in the direction of Lux, but with their eyes focused on the two Rodians standing behind him. Lux kept a composed stance, but inside he was panicking as he realized his first mistake as an agent. A gang war was about to start, and he was standing right in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:** Phew! Got the first chapter done! Don't forget to comment and review! This is of course a work-in-progress, so the summary and title may change...if you have any suggestions/ideas you cant put those in the comments as well. Thanks! (FYI - Ahsoka will appear in the next chapter if I decide to continue the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers! This next chapter probably wouldn't have happened without your encouragement!

* * *

><p>Boom. Ahsoka tensed up as she felt the impact of the ground below her boots. Of course, she <em>could've<em> taken a speeder to the lower levels of the city…but for some reason she had decided that jumping from building-to-building would be more fun. She honestly just wanted to get as far away from the upper level as possible. Not only had she fought her master on why she couldn't know his whereabouts during his "meditative" leave, but then she had been assigned to Coruscant Guard duty with Commander Fox and his troops in the Senate District. Well, she never showed up for duty, and she would most definitely be punished later. But right now punishment didn't matter to her. She just wanted to get away from it all.

Ahsoka knew her way around Coruscant pretty well, especially the lower levels. She'd been to the Underworld many times now, which was an unusual thing for someone so young. It's not like she couldn't handle herself in the occasional, drunken quarrel down here. Even thugs knew not to mess with Jedi. Just a single glimpse of her light saber sent most troublemakers on the run. She'd been lectured many times on her habit of intimidating people. It wasn't the Jedi way. But sometimes intimidation _was_ the only way. She'd proven that when she interrogated Nute Gunray. Of course, Master Luminara still did not approve. No matter what she did, what she accomplished, the council still did not approve. Master Skywalker dealt with the same frustrations, and Ahsoka saw how it affected him. However, the hypocrite he was, he still disapproved of Ahsoka, even when she acted just like him.

So, here she was, ignoring duty and walking all alone down the streets of the feared Corsucant Underworld.

"I must be out of my mind." She thought.

She watched as the dark shadows of the night danced around the alleys. And shivered as the cold, musty air danced around her body, completely oblivious to the thin cloak she was wearing. What disturbed her the most was the feeling of the Force. Or really, lack of the Force. It was as if the Force had gotten stuck somewhere, and didn't know how to find her. Her spirit, her guide had gotten lost. And it made her feel alone and abandoned. She wondered if that's how the innocent dwellers of the Underworld felt. They had to live down here surrounded by poverty and crime, while the members of the Senate got private offices and assistants. The Underworld was a terrible place - not because of the thugs, drug dealers or poverty – but simply because the Republic had chosen to abandon them.

It was thoughts like these that made Ahsoka cringe. For years she had been taught that the Jedi were the "good" of the universe. But the Jedi joining with the Republic would always be that one decision that she would question. No matter how hard the Jedi tried, they had become soldiers of the Republic and pawns in their war. People associated the Jedi with politics now, and Ahsoka wondered if the Jedi would ever be able to retreat back to their old ways, as true peacekeepers…

Ahsoka shook her head in an attempt to get back to reality. She needed to be alert and on her toes here, she couldn't afford to get lost – or worse. Shifting her thoughts back to the _here_ and _now_, Ahsoka kept on wandering down the main street, carefully of course. She looked back every now and then, though the artificial lighting in the city limited her vision, making her feel uneasy. Whatever Ahsoka _couldn't_ see, that's what scared her the most. Whether it was making battle plans, or dueling with Grievous, it was uncertainty that made her fear for her life. It had been her inability to predict the future that had cost lives. Many times she overestimated her own power. Her fellow Jedi saw this as a weakness. However, Ahsoka knew it was really her own reaction to fear: her fear of failure.

Quickly, Ahsoka turned into a dark alley and put herself up against the wall. She felt her lip quiver a bit as she let her legs give out from under her and allowed her back to slide down the wall. She buried her face deep into her hands and sobbed.

"Man-up Ahsoka!" she told herself. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the strong Jedi everyone looked up at her to be. She was only sixteen, and already the weight of the war had been placed upon her shoulders. She was always putting on a straight face for everyone, so that no one could see how she was truly feeling inside. She couldn't imagine breaking down in front of her master like this, or what the clones would think if she burst out crying during a briefing. They would lose faith in her, and she didn't want that for them. She felt so much pressure to be perfect. Pressure to be the perfect padawan, the perfect commander, the perfect friend, and even the perfect mother to some of her troopers. And she couldn't take it anymore.

Ahsoka now understood the real reason she had to "get away from it all." She needed a place to cry, and she would do that as far away from her world as possible. Because as far as she was concerned, not a single tear would fall from her eyes in the light, and only the darkness would ever know how she truly felt.

Slowly, her tears began to dry and her sobs quieted to little breaths of air. She removed her hands from her face, and mustered up the courage to open her eyes. As her vision cleared, the tears on her eyelashes disappeared and she squinted in the darkness to see the other side of the alley. It didn't take long for her to feel the presence of a being standing right in front of her. She watched as the mysterious being came into full view, and her eyes traveled up to the large bag he was carrying. Ahsoka immediately struggled to get back to her feet, and she watched as the dark figure stood in its place. She then felt the warm breath of someone else on her neck. She reached out to punch the thing standing next to her, but an electric shock paralyzed her as she fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so I'm sort of having a dilemma...I'm not exactly sure where this story is going...it's kind of become a mixture of a bunch of different ideas I have in terms of the Lux/Ahsoka pairing, Ahsoka's fate, etc. So, this is what I'm planning to do: I will keep this story going, but purely as a fun action/adventure story where Ahsoka and Lux team up, and I wont do much "concept exploring" of their relationship and roles in the war. Then, I will write separate "concept" stories about the Lux/Ahsoka pairing. When I mean "concept" story, I mean stories that explore how their affected by the war, their relationship, and their personal thoughts and opinions. I realized this as I was writing the chapter, and I started writing more about Ahsoka's feelings, which I would like to explore more, but I dont think it will work in this particular story.

Anyways, I hope that this little Author's Note made sense...and if it didn't...well...

Just know that I have lots of ideas for more stories, and I hope to share them soon!

Don't forget to Review & Subscribe!

***FYI*:** The name of this story will be changed to "Mistakes" when the third chapter is uploaded, and the summary will be changed as well. (I don't plan on rewriting the first two chapters, though.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for how slow this update was! Things have been busy and I hit a bit of a writer's block, but now this story is taking off again and I plan to start updating much, much faster! This is a short chapter, but it moves the story along. Credit goes to **girlblue36** for this chapter's inspiration and her idea to write from Anakin's POV. Thank you to all the incredible reviewers that have encouraged this story, and thanks to **IzzyandDesRoxSox** for putting this story in the Luxsoka story community. Be warned this is Ani/Padme (Anime?) but I like to have multiple relationships in a story so don't think that I'm leaving Luxsoka behind! And drumroll please...enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she didn't report in? She should be there by now!" Anakin said through the commlink in his hand.<p>

"There haven't been any reports of her whereabouts, sir. I've checked with multiple security scouts stationed in the city. Commander Tano hasn't been seen since she left the Jedi temple."

That can't be right, Anakin thought.

"Have there been any civilian reports? It's not like Ahsoka to get lost. She could be in trouble."

"No, general. Commander Tano hasn't been spotted in the last ten hours. Should we report her as missing, sir?"

Anakin paused for a moment. He was standing in the middle of Padme's apartment in the Senate District of Coruscant. He was supposed to be sleeping, but jumped out of bed as soon as Commander Fox's voice rang through his bedside commlink. He hated the thought of Ahsoka missing. He hated not knowing were people were, and especially hated losing control of where people went. People who go missing are rarely found, and he wasnt going to give up on Ahsoka. His mother went "missing" before she died in his arms. He wasn't going to watch Ahsoka die in his arms, and he most certainly was not going to leave her fate up to others.

He would find her no matter lowered his voice, so as not to wake up Padme, "Okay Fox, I'm on my way. Keep your ears open in case Ahsoka calls, and check with as many more scouts as you can. I'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir." The commlink went silent.

Anakin walked across the living room and sat on the couch. Letting his head lay on the arm rest at the edge of the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to gather himself.

"Where is she?" He groaned.

"Where is who?" A voice called from the bedroom.

"You really should stop doing that," Anakin chuckled, "I mistake you for an angel instead of my wife."

"Oh stop it!" Padme blushed.

"You really can't take a complement, can you?" She really does have the voice of an angel, Anakin thought.

"From you, Ani? Anytime." Padme smiled and took a seat next to her husband on the couch, "Now, tell me. Who's missing?"

"It's Ahsoka..." Anakin turned away from Padme, bringing himself back to reality.

"What? Do you know where she is? I thought she was in the city with Commander Fox."

"Eh, well...that's where she was assigned to go. And apparently, she never showed up." Anakin brought his hand up to his eyes and laid his head back, not knowing what to do. "This isn't like her you know, she normally only disobeys me after she shows up for duty..."Anakin jokingly peered over his hand at Padme, giving her a look of sarcasm.

"You two didn't have any...little disagreements, did you?" Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Well...she was upset that she didn't get to go on "meditative retreat" like me...but I figured she would still show up for duty...I guess we did have a bit of a "disagreement", you could say."

"Anakin!"

"No, really! I figured she would just blow off some steam while she was heading to duty. I didn't expect her to blow it off!"

"You mean like how you "blow off steam? Hmm?" Padme crossed her arms and smiled.

"Wha-what? I always report for duty! I don't know what you're talking about...I...um..." Padme continued smiling at Anakin, a smirk on her lips, "Are you mocking me?"

"Yup." Padme stood up from where she was sitting and started walking back to her bedroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" Anakin called.

"Back to bed."

"You're going to leave? Just like that? No goodnight kiss for your husband? Really?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's a shame cause you know...being a great Jedi and all, you never know when you'll see me again, since I'm always in danger...and saving the galaxy from evil and all that..." Anakin layed back on the couch with his arms behind his head, giving Padme a smirk.

"Are you mocking _me_?" Padme laughed.

"Yup." Anakin said, still smiling.

"Well, then." Padme's smile faded as she walked back into the bedroom, wishing her husband could be at her side.

Anakin let the bedroom door close behind her before he followed her into the room himself. Seeing as she was already laying in her bed, looking peaceful as ever, he quietly went over to her bedside and leaned down to give her a kiss. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and reached up to pull him down into a warm embrace.

"I love you." Padme said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too. I'll be back soon." Anakin said, wishing he could stay with her.

"You don't know that." Padme said, resting her head on her pillow as she closed her eyes.

Anakin felt the icy cold words sink in. She was right, and he knew it. Anakin despised "uncertainty", something that had gotten him in trouble many times. His hatred of "not knowing things" caused his impulsive nature. He sensed the fear in her. It broke his heart to know how much she worried for him. He wished more than anything that this war would end, and that they could finally be together.

He then tucked her into bed with another kiss before quietly walking out of the bedroom. Padme was safe here, he knew that. His main priority now was to find Ahsoka, and to get her out of whatever trouble she was most likely in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Now, we can get to the action! And possibly a little romance...danger does seem to breed great romance!

And as I had mentioned in the previous chapter, the new name for this story is "Mistakes". (The Republic's Orphan title is being reserved for another possible story).

I would also like some feedback on the rating of this story. It's currently rated K+ and may change to T to be on the safe side.

Don't forget to subscribe, favorite, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Two updates in one day! Phew! This is another very short chapter, but it is intended to move the story along. This is back at Ahsoka's POV.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Ahsoka gasped for air, "Urgh, argh, ah!" She groaned and turned on her back, feeling the cold, hard surface supporting her. Her eyes throbbed as her vision tried to correct itself. Above her, she saw nothing but a dark brown ceiling.<p>

"Where am I?" She managed to say, feeling the dryness in her mouth. She then turned on her side and spit on the ground below her, tasting the acidity on her palette. Her vision still blurry, she moved on to her stomach and spread out her limbs, trying to pick herself up. She felt weaker than ever, and couldn't lift a single part of her body. She felt hopeless and numb.

"Wakey, wakey, little Jedi." A voice called, followed by laughter.

"Not so special now, are you? Little Jedi." Another voice taunted.

"You're gonna make me rich!" Laughter filled Ahsoka's ears. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't find the strength to.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt her body start to move against her will. Before she knew it, she was being hoisted up into the air, carried by a pair of hands. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she barely had the energy to lift her eyelids. She felt the presence of people around her as her "captor" moved her from room to room. She even heard music in one room, and what she guessed was some sort of lounge. She didn't know for how long she was carried, but she was soon placed onto another hard surface. With her eyes now closed, she quickly felt her freedom taken away as her hands and feet were tied up, rendering her completely unable to move.

"We knew drugs would allow you to cooperate with us." A deep voice said to her.

So, I was drugged, Ahsoka thought.

"Jedi are worth a lot these days, I'm sure you're aware. You're obviously no Master Jedi, but just one of you could get an entire group of Undercity dwellers to the Uppercity."

"How do you know I'm not a master?" Ahsoka hissed, tasting the poison in her mouth again.

"You're clumsy." The voice laughed, and again Ahsoka felt hopeless and weak, "And of course we were able to catch you alone without you're master. It's rare to find Jedi younglings wandering through the Undercity streets."

"I am NOT a youngling." Ahsoka nearly choked on her words.

"Don't waste your breath," the voice turned hostile, "Just relax, you'll be on your way to the black markets soon enough. And don't try any Jedi tricks of yours, my guard dogs love fresh meat, especially the expensive kind." Ahsoka remained silent with her eyes closed. She could feel the Force, but she felt lost in it. She didn't remember where she was, and she couldn't look her captors in the eye. All she could think about was being displayed in some slimy black market. She wasn't for sale, and she certainly wasn't going to become anyone's Jedi pet.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pinch in her arm. She could almost feel the liquid drug enter her body, as she knew it was being placed in her blood stream, again. The incision lasted a few seconds before she felt the needle pulled out.

"Now, relax Jedi." The deep voice whispered in her ear.

With no other choice but to obey, Ahsoka relaxed her muscles and let the drug do its work in her body. Hoping, praying that someone would find her, she felt herself lose conciousness again.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to Subscribe, Favorite, and Review!<p>

**Author's Note: **The rating has been changed now to T, as the story starts to become darker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I apologize that this story has gone for so long without an update. This chapter is VERY short just like the last one, but the chapters after this will get MUCH longer now that the story is really beginning! Since the story is getting so much positive feedback, I will continue to update it and just see where the story goes. Thank you again to everyone who is Reviewing & Subscribing!

"We know what's in those crates of yours! Hand over the goods!" A Trandoshan hissed.

The Rodians behind Lux exchanged quick glances of uncertainty, "This crates do not belong to you. We are simply delivering them. Go back where you came from!"

"I don't think so!" The Trandoshan then made a fist in the air and signaled for the aliens around him to shoot.

Lux ducked down and ran as fast as he could, out of the way of the blaster fire. Planting himself firmly against a wall, he began to edge his way towards the doorway where the crates had been stacked. He watched as the two Rodians fled from the scene, one limping from a blaster bolt that had hit his leg.

"Cowards!" The Trandoshan called after them. "You Vultrii are nothing but a couple of cuddly Wampas!"

"Hey, who are you?" A weequay then pointed his blaster straight at Lux's head.

Lux widened his eyes in shock. Then, he gathered his composure and stood tall, loosening his grip on the moldy wall behind him.

"I am a…well, you see…I am looking to make some…connections…"

"Connections?" The weequay repeated. There were five aliens in total, and all but the Trandoshan were looking at him with interest.

"Yes, I'm looking to meet your leader. I've heard great things about your um…gang, and I may have a preposition for you."

"Oh!" The weequay and three other thugs exclaimed.

"Blasters down boys." The Trandoshan made a motion with his hand and four blasters dropped were lowered from their aim at Lux.

"So you've heard of the legendary Valerie gang, huh? Who told you about us?"

"That's not important. What I'd rather discuss with you is how we can build a partnership between your people…and my people." Lux's could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

The Trandoshan chuckled, "And just who are your people?"

"I have a beneficial relationship with Count Dooku and powerful members of the Separatist Confederacy." Lux winced at the thought of possibly blowing his cover.

"The Trandoshan moved closer to Lux, "Count Dooku, you say? Well, well, boys. Looks like we hit the jackpot! Funny you should come mentioning Count Dooku…umm…?

"Jak's the name."

"Jak. Well, Jak, I'm Skid, and this is my right hand man, Kurn," The Trandoshan pointed towards the Weequay next to him, "We recently…acquired something that Count Dooku may be interested in. Why don't you come to with us and we talk business at our headquarters?"

Lux just silently nodded and began to follow the Skid, Kurn and the other aliens to the gang headquarters. Lux had never been to a gang hideout, and he had hoped to never experience being in one. But since he had already messed up in the execution of his mission, Lux figured one more little mistake couldn't hurt, especially one that allowed him to learn information from a well-known gang.

**Author's Note**: This chapter was very short, but I wanted to get a quick update out there as a gift to my readers who have been asking for a new chapter. Be prepared for a Lux/Ahsoka adventure!

Don't forget to subscribe, favorite, and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 6! Thank you for all the great reviews!

FYI - A "glowrod" is one of a few names used for the "Star Wars" equivalent of a flashlight.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here we are." Skid remarked, stopping at a door at the end of the dark alley.<p>

Lux kept a steady pace behind Skid and the other gang members. They'd been walking for only a short time, crisscrossing through the undercity. Lux could see a vent on the ground next to him with yellow steam coming out of it. The smells from the vent made his eyes burn, and he quickly blinked to get his vision back on track.

The trandoshan then opened the door with the press of a button, and a bunch of bright lights moved their way across Lux's face. _What have I gotten myself into_, he thought.

"What in the-" Kurn the weequay stepped into the doorway before Skid, holding his hand across his forehead as more lights moved about, blinding Lux and the other gang members.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Skid jumped into the hideout and yelled. The lights stopped moving and Lux could see a number of men lower their glowrods. A gang memberwas holding each glowrod, and it seemed as if they were looking for something.

"Ah, boss, you're back!" A human gang member called out of the darkness in the hideout. The human lifted his glowrod and pointed its light towards the group standing at the doorway.

"What happened to the electricity in here?" Skid was breathing heavily.

"Well, um…it turned off…and the…um…Jedi…"

"Where is the Jedi?" Kurn took Skid's place as the loudest, and began yelling at the gang members in the hideout, still clutching their glowrods.

"She…well…she's in here somewhere. The drug wore off on her just as the lights blew out, and we've been playing a game of hide and seek ever since."

"You didn't keep her in her cell?" Skid said. Kurn had moved the palm of his hand to his face, shaking his head back and forth.

"We were moving her at the time. We needed to give her another round of the drug and then the lights blew."

"She's slippery!" A voice called from somewhere in the hideout.

"I don't have time for this," Skid moaned, "Kurn, go take these filthy banthas and figure out what's wrong with the lights."

"Yes, sir." Kurn dashed off, grabbing several men at the same time and making a turn somewhere in the hideout.

"Okay, everybody, let's find that Jedi," Skid turned to the group behind him and gestured towards the dark hallway in front of him. He then turned to Lux, "We have a young Jedi padawan in stock right now. I was planning to sell her on the black market, but Count Dooku might offer a better price."

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll find her. Count Dooku would be very interested in your...stock." Lux said awkwardly, trying to sound like a good negotiator.

"Bravin, Traz, Seewar, check all rooms to the West. Jak and I will scope out the East."

"Yes, sir." The three men split from the group, leaving Skid and Jak alone.

"This way," Skid began walking in one direction with Lux trailing behind, "Well, this isn't exactly what I had hoped to come back to." Skid remarked.

"So, where do you think this Jedi could be hiding?" Lux asked.

"Anywhere, really. She's a real small one. And you heard my men, she's slippery." Skid pulled two glowrods out of a pocket on his utility belt and handed one to Lux.

"Just curious, how did you originally acquire her?" Lux was desperately trying to stay on the topic at hand.

"We caught her by surprise, stunned her, and threw her in a bag. Drugs are the only way to keep a Jedi in check."

"I now what you mean." Lux bit his lip. Skid didn't reply, and Lux decided to stay quiet.

"So, you've heard of us before?" Skid broke the silence.

"Ah, excuse me?" Lux's mind had been trailing off and he quickly snapped back to attention.

"The Valerie gang, you've heard of us?"

"Oh, yes. Your reputation precedes you."

"Ha," Skid chuckled, "Who told you that?"

"Word gets around in these parts."

"Yeah, well. We've been a bit of a joke lately."

"Really? I haven't heard." Lux began to feel more at ease, seeing that Skid was not as hostile as he had originally believed.

"I was hoping this Jedi would help our reputation. And a deal with Count Dooku would be of some benefit."

Skid and Lux continued walking down a hallway, checking rooms on either side with their glowrods.

"No sign of her yet." Lux said.

"You know why I named this gang Valerie?" Skid said, changing the topic.

"No." Lux said quietly.

"After Valerie, my mother. She single-handedly raised my siblings and me. I've lived in the undercity all my life. I was born and raised here. Gang violence was how I lost my mother. I've lost contact with all my siblings, too. It's because of her that I stay strong and take fodder from no one."

"I'm sorry about your family." Lux wondered why someone who had been so affected by gang violence would be involved in it.

"I was a real underdog when I first started making my way alone. Being in a gang was the only way I survived. So I started my own group. I don't work for nobody."

Lux continued to stay silent. He nodded his head, even though Skid wasn't looking at him. Lux then followed Skid into what looked like a communications room.

"And you know what I still wonder about, Jak?"

"What?" Lux asked.

"Was it really-" Suddenly the sound of something breaking in the room interrupted him. Skid and Lux both looked towards the sound. The gang leader shined his glowrod towards a figure crouched on the ground. A smile crept across his face as the figure came into view. Lux stared and felt his jaw drop as he recognized the person crawling on the floor. It was Ahsoka Tano, the only Jedi Lux had ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't forget to Subscribe, Favorite & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is Chapter 7, featuring Anakin's POV!

* * *

><p>Anakin felt the wind in his face as he drove the speeder thorugh Coruscant. He'd been going all over the city, searching for clues as to where Ahsoka could be. She hadn't been spotted in any of the high-traffic zones of the city, which probably meant she didn't want to seen. Ahsoka was very good at hiding, and she knew the city well enough by now that she could find her way around. Anakin placed his hand to his forehead, wiped his hair back, an occasional nervous habit of his. Anakin thought back to all of Ahsoka's missions on Coruscant. She'd been to the Undercity quite a lot, he thought, but would she really go down there alone? Anakin hated letting Ahsoka go to certain places alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust she could handle herself, but he doubted other people. He had been furious upon finding out that she had been running through Coruscant alone, simply to find her lightsaber at one point. He let go of her when he had to, but it was still hard for him. He wanted Ahsoka to become a smart, independent young woman – but he also didn't want to lose her. He knew he was attached to her, though he never dared to admit it.<p>

Anakin lowered and parked the speeder on a platform. He was meeting up with Commander Fox, who had been in contact with a few search parties out looking for Ahsoka. Anakin got out of his speeder and jogged to a street corner in front of him. Commander Fox was walking towards him with a few other clone troopers behind him. Anakin raised his hand and signaled Commander Fox to come over.

"Sir, I just checked in with our search parties and intelligence, and we may have a clue as to her whereabouts." Commander Fox said, bringing up notes on a datapad in his hand.

"What, really? What have they picked up?" Anakin was anxious to hear the information.

"You had mentioned that she had been on a few mission to the Undercity, so I coordinated for some intelligence agents to check out the high-traffic zones in the lower levels. Apparently, a few gangsters were bragging about capturing a Jedi for profit on the black market."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "And where was this information heard, are we sure it's her?"

"In a bar, sir. One of our agents was able to gain access to some back rooms in the joint. A lot of dirty, under the table deals are done there. We didn't get a description of the Jedi, but it's still a clue. Of course, there's still the chance that what we heard was actually just a couple of guys bluffing," Fox removed his helmet, and studied the datapad in front of him.

Did she really venture off alone down there? Anakin thought. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, "I'll make my way down there immediately."

"Actually, sir, Chancellor Palpatine has requested your presence in his office. He told me to inform you when you got here," Fox said, still scrolling through his datapad.

"Now?" Anakin's eyes widened. The Chancellor always asked for him at the most inopportune times. He had a deep respect for Palpatine, but it was becoming to be a bit much. He understood his duty to the Republic, but Palpatine did seem to take a particular interest with _just_ Anakin when it came to his relations with the Jedi.

"Ok, I'll go see the Chancellor, and then I'll join the agents in searching for Ahsoka. Thank you for this information, Commander."

"Your welcome, sir." Fox put his helmet back on and nodded at Anakin. He then turned around and signaled his men to follow him back to their post.

Anakin turned on his heel and jogged back to his speeder, still worried helplessly about Ahsoka's whereabouts. If the gangsters really _had_ caught a Jedi, and if that Jedi really _was_ Ahsoka, he only hoped that he could get to her before it was too late.

Anakin started up the Speeder and took off into the sky, speeding past all the traffic ahead of him. Technically, he was speeding, but he had a license to do so. Jedi and important members of the Republic and the GAR are allowed to break some of the rules. He was a bit a ways from the Chancellor's office, but it wouldn't take him too long if he just kept going at the speed he was driving. There was one thing resting in the back of his mind that kept him hopeful about Ahsoka's fate, and that was her presence in the Force. One of the benefits to attachment is how accustomed he is to feeling Ahsoka in the Force. He had felt her presence weaken at one point, causing him to almost crash while he was driving through the city, but he felt her find her strength once again. Anakin felt deeply, deeper than any other Jedi he'd known. Some would say it was his biggest weakness, but Anakin thought of it as his strength. His emotions were his friend, he thought. He'd never tell anyone that he was so self aware of his feelings and attachments, not even Obi-Wan. He knew the council worried about him, but he'd prove them wrong. His marriage may be secret for now, but he hoped that one day him and Padmé could come out of hiding, out of the dark, and raise a family. Most Jedi would call him crazy for having thoughts like this; it was against everything he had been raised to know. He had debated whether or not to tell Obi-Wan, but he feared for his former master to think of less of him. He didn't want Obi-Wan to feel as though he failed in his training of Anakin, and Anakin felt that Obi-Wan just wasn't ready to hear about Anakin's double life – and neither was Ahsoka.

Time passed by and Anakin had finally gotten himself to relax a little. He lowered his speeder to a platform near the Republic Senate building and the Chancellor's office. It wouldn't be long until Anakin could go out looking for Ahsoka – that is, if the Chancellor didn't keep him long. Palpatine had at one point kept Anakin from duty for a few hours, just debating politics with him. It wasn't Anakin's _favorite_ topic, but Palpatine always made it interesting. He cared about Anakin, and he listened to his thoughts and opinions. Sometimes he felt more at home in Palpatine's office than in the Jedi temple.

Anakin walked towards the Republic Senate building and began his journey to see Chancellor Palpatine. It was a relatively quiet walk, and Anakin enjoyed not being disturbed.

"Master Skywalker! I've been meaning to see you!" A voice called from behind Anakin.

Anakin turned himself around and saw Bail Organa running towards him.

"Bail, what is it? I'm on my way to see the Chancellor." Anakin said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"It's about Senator Amidala. She seems to have gone off in search of your padawan."

"What!" Anakin widened his eyes in disbelief.

"I tried to change her mind, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Wh-where did she say she was going?" Anakin stuttered.

"She was meeting a Republic search party in the Undercity."

"How did she get that information? The whereabouts of our search parties and other people involved is classified information."

"I don't know, but you better go find her after you meet with Chancellor Palpatine."

"Thanks for letting me know about this."

"Your welcome."

Anakin then waved good-bye to Senator Organa and ran off in the direction towards Chancellor Palpatine's office. Anakin always thought there was something peculiar about how Bail Organa seemed to know more about his wife sometimes than he did, but of course, Bail didn't know they were married. That's probably why he seems to have a thing for Padmé, Anakin thought.

It was only a few minutes before Anakin stopped at the doors to Palpatine's office. Breathing heavily, Anakin knocked on the double doors. Within a few seconds, the doors opened up, and the Chancellor's smiling face greeted Anakin from inside his office.

"Ah, Anakin! So good to see you, please come in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I can't believe it, but it's already been 2 years since I published my first FanFic on , _A Day of Fairytales_. It's features 7 Star Wars: The Clone Wars oneshots, each taking place on Valentine's Day. If you're in the mood for a V-day fic, you can read it here - .net/s/5728428/1/A_Day_of_Fairytales

Don't forget to Subscribe, Favorite & Review!


End file.
